


Light's Heart

by silverr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speculation, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: They are so afraid, so desperate for a savior.





	

They are so afraid, so desperate for a savior, that they accepted Turalyon's gift without suspicion.

So eager to trust, most never wondered why Xe'ra had such a skewed perspective on Illidan… let alone how she had acquired his memories. They never questioned why she would ask that his soul be placed in her.

Perhaps they saw her as a grieving mother? After all, they had seen her child O'ros destroyed. Dead children were especially effective for causing reason to flee before emotion: his old friend Velen could testify to that. Light's Heart, indeed.

On Argus, he laughs, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this must go to **Mipeltaja,** who, as we were discussing the new 7.1 content and quests, said, "This is honestly starting to sound like one long con where Xe'ra convinces us to put Illidan's soul inside itself and then it turns out that was absolutely not in our best interests." As soon as I recalled a certain major character's penchant for appearing to people in forms they would tend to trust unquestioningly, the plot bunny bit.
> 
> first post 26 October 2016; rev 2 February 2017


End file.
